


Cold Snap

by royal_chandler



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, Self-Indulgent, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5630764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royal_chandler/pseuds/royal_chandler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"There's no shame in surrender you know,” he calls out.</i>
</p><p>The one where Kylo Ren and Rey take to the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Snap

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://jawd.tumblr.com/post/136502731039/incoming-obliteration) lovely piece of art on tumblr. 
> 
> "Be like snow—cold but beautiful." - Lana del Rey(lo)

The storm left behind such a gorgeous, big snow that Kylo almost regrets disrupting the smooth drift at his feet. Almost. He can hear Rey moving carefully nearby in the wood and that encourages him to continue clumping up the wet cold, fills him up with a pleasant warmth despite the chill. He hasn't felt a similar joy since he'd been a youngling. 

“There's no shame in surrender you know,” he calls out. 

“Then why don't you,” Rey answers back and with feline footfalls, she stalks out from the trees into the clearing, a snowball in each hand. 

Charmed by her strategy, Kylo acknowledges them with a nod. “Ambitious.”

She rolls her eyes under her hood. “Only you can make ambitious synonymous with adorable.”

“Well that's all your fault.”

“Don't underestimate me.”

Oh no, he wouldn't, Kylo learned his lesson long ago so when Rey makes a charge at him, he twists out of the way. He dives and rolls and only narrowly escapes the pitch she aims at his upper body. He keeps in a crouch as she stills yards away from him. She opens her mouth to speak, and seizing a valuable opportunity, he quickly catches her in the middle of her jacket with the packed snow.

Kylo enjoys the surprise on her face for all of one precious moment. With an expert flick of her wrist, she strikes him right back in the shoulder to even the score. It has enough power on it to knock him out of position and off his feet. 

When he's up again, Rey is gone. 

He surveys the forest, peering but there's no sight of her. He can't hear her either, not one crunch of snow under her boot. The rules they set strictly prohibit using the Force to seek out each other but he's at a loss.

Kylo hurriedly pats together another ball with gloved hands and readies for her attack.

However, nothing can prepare him for the impact of her coming down on _his head_ from the height of the trees.

It's a painful explosion of opaque white and then snow is everywhere—behind his ears, down his neck and finding his spine. It's in his mouth and bites his nose. He has to blink several times to clear his vision. It sharpens to Rey laughing above him, her hair ambush-swept and wild. 

She surrounds him in a close curl, her fists buried in the folds of his overcloak, probably to keep from pitching over. Her laughter seemingly uncontrollable. 

“Force, your face! Your _face_ , did you see your face? Because it was brilliant. It really was,” she says, teasing. Merciful enough to help him with the cleaning of said face, she smiles wide and bright, the sort of happy that lights up every bit of color in her eyes. He's nearly winded once more. Her knees squeeze at his waist. “Still adorable?”

That and more is what Kylo wants to say but he kisses her instead. Rey shivers when his fingers catch her skin and he apologizes by taking her bottom lip in between his. The kiss grows warm and deep and Kylo only draws away to get at more.

Smiling, he asks, “If I concede to defeat, can I interest you in a mug of tea back in my quarters?”

“You have a deal,” she mouths against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so hopefully this train of thought make sense: I was wondering what the opinions are on Kylo Ren's name? Right now for me and my writing, it depends on the story. Like for my first story, it's in Rey's POV and I feel that she would regard him as so after his full turn back to the Light but I'm not sure about Kylo's/Ben's perspective. Kylo is the one who did all of these atrocious things but I also believe that the character would feel like a different person from Ben. That he couldn't ever really get back to where he was because despite getting away from the Dark Side, it would have changed him, right? Maybe he never really feels like he's Ben again.
> 
> Plus he's not generally referred to as Ben in the fandom so there's that as well. Any feedback on this would be awesome. Tumblr has a tendency to turn me off a lot so I haven't really seen or found much discussion on it.


End file.
